Citrus Tree
The Citrus Tree is Tanma's newest personal Space Vessel, which he uses to traverse the Gigaverse. It also has a secondary purpose in cargo and military transport. The Size of it is almost comparable to that of a small town, using two large water silos and posesssing a garden to grow food in in order to supply the crew and passengers. Has nothing on the Arcotech Titanicus Staff The crew consists of Mainly Tanmanian Soldiers and Elites of the Tanmanian Military. Supreme commander of the Ship is Tanma himself, while second-in-command are Vican and General Lewa, making the commanding staff of the ship only Tanma's closest and most trusted. Statistics or some Shit Officially registered to the Tanmagnan Trade Federation, which basically means it belongs to Tanma, the Citrus Tree can travel the distance from Copperius to Tanmagna in two and a half days. The Ship's hull is made of sheets of pure Protosteel in several layers, they themselves being layered three times on the top. The circuit patterns depicted on it conduct energy and signals to other parts of the ship and also act as an easily recognizable light source. A Lime Generator Mk. 4 powers the entire ship with pure lime green energy, with two smaller, older models being used for emergency backup The Vessel also has an arsenal of weapons, including bombs which can blow a mountain range into a sea-level desert and cannons which can fire highly corrosive lime energy. The Ship's PH2-RK_T 3.0 Engines are not Tanmanian-Produced, being created by Photokian engineers, who had been more successful in space travel than Tanmanians in the past and continue to be. Interior The interior has 5 decks, the lowest one containing mainly engineering and the Lime Generators powering the Vessel, the uppermost leading to the garden and the recreation deck. The bridge is in the frontmost area and is spread over 2 floors. The top deck mainly focuses on recreational purposes, having a bar, a seperate cantina, a few shops from all around the gigaverse which almost form a small bazaar and other attractions used by tourist passengers and staff alike. Cargo space takes up the back of the ship, taking up enough space to transport another, smaller vessel, but still leaving a lot of space for the other areas of the vessel The central decks are quarters, designed to resemble a hotel more than a spaceship, windows being replaced with large screens displaying different scenarios and also broadcasting news. Tanma also has his own chamber, which is the most secured room of the entire ship History A similar ship called the Citrus Tree had existed in a different timeline, and was also created roughly before Tanmagna was conceptualized, but was put out of use after a mere 5 years of service when it was crashed into the Pantheon. This Tanma has no knowledge of these events, but the idea of the ship did still exist in his mind, and therefore, he decided to create a large space-vessel as well, based on the design of Metru Nuian airships. Thinking about both military and cargo transport purposes, Tanma decided to design it with weapons, storage space and military holding capacity. Realizing he still has a lot of free space for the size he had intended the ship to be, he added the aspect of the recreational areas and with it, that of transporting people as well. With that, the final concept of the Citrus Tree was finished, and construction of the behemoth ship began, which ended soon after. The Citrus tree took flight for the first time on the big opening of Planet Tanmagna to the public, which went without interruption, although it encountered an enemy ship on the way back to Earth, which was disposed of fairly quick Category:Tanmanians